The present invention relates to a display device with a display unit for displaying operating parameters of an agricultural machine which includes a working unit, and to an agricultural machine which includes a working unit and a driver's cab and has a display device.
Publication EP 1 650 715 B1 discloses a display system which, depending on which menu level is selected, displays a large number of operating parameters, such as ground speed, fuel consumption, crop material throughput, and the height of a header above the ground.
An operator of an agricultural machine is shown a large number of parameters in the display, e.g., ground speed, fuel consumption, crop material throughput, total grain loss, losses from the tray-type shaker, losses due to cleaning, portion of damaged grain, cleanliness level of the harvested grain, height of the header above the ground, and the rotational speed of the various working units. From among the large number of parameters, the driver of the machine must identify the critical parameters and thereby take suitable measures (change the adjustment parameters of the machine—e.g., reduce the ground speed if the grain losses are too high) in order to improve the efficiency of the agricultural working machine.
Due to the large amount of information displayed, the driver must pay very close attention to the display in order to recognize as soon as possible when the machine is no longer operating at an optimal working point. In addition to overloading the driver, another major disadvantage of this is that, under certain circumstances, the driver of the machine may not recognize a critical situation in time or at all.